Betrayed
by ireallycouldentcareless
Summary: max gets kicked out of the flock, she gets captured and meets two other mutants but what happens when they meet up with the flock again. rated t just incase
1. Chapter 1

"Max hurry up!" Lillie yelled at me over the wind. I sighed and flew up next to her.

To catch you up I have been kicked out of the flock.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting by the fire when fang came up to me_

"_Max we need to talk"_

"_Um ok?" _

_The rest of the flock walked out behind them looking sad. Fang interrupted my thoughts._

"_Max you need to leave"_

"_w-what?' I asked confused. Fang rolled his eyes._

"_Max cut the act, we know your working for Itex we don't have room for a traitor in the flock, you have to leave" _

"_You all want me gone" I asked they all nodded. I shake my head_

"_You are making the biggest mistake of your life, when you fall apart don't come to me" I said I opened my wings and flew start up _

"_Good bye" I said I took off not looking back, when I crossed over California I let the tears flow. My flock had left me._

_End flashback_

Now I have a new flock, sort of, I guess. They are 2%bird and 2% lion so they can turn into a lion which is convent because I have a new power I can talk to animals. They're twins Lillie and Leo. Lillie is the girl and is the closest thing to my sister and Leo is a boy the closest thing to my brother. I can remember how I met them.

_Flashback _

_I crouched in me cage; I had been captured by the school again. There was a huge bang, screams and a roar I looked to see two lions burst through the door and come to my cage. I was afraid I looked one in the eye and said _

"_Don't come any closer" but I was surprised because my voice came out in growls hisses and roars. _

_I saw one turn into a girl with bright red hair and green eyes her hair was short just past her ears and say "so you can talk to animals. Huh. Well I'm Lillie this is Leo" she said gesturing to the boy next to her that looked just like her except his hair was spiked "we can help you we were just on our way out" I nodded._

_Lillie crouched down and picked the lock on my cage. I smiled and jumped out._

"_Thanks, is it ok if I come with you guys?" I asked. Lillie smiled and said_

"_sure, come on they just down the hall' we turned and burst outside._

_End flashback _

So now we were flying through the air, I looked over at Lillie who was flying happily through the air her golden wings sparkling in the sun.

I looked down to see a group of kids being attacked by erasers.

"Guys head down help get those kids" we dove down and started the fight.

Lillie POV

We touched down Leo and I morphed and I let out an earsplitting roar that made everyone freeze and jumped on an eraser cornering a little girl and boy. I slashed at his chest and stood in front of them protecting them at everything that came near.

I looked over to see Leo protecting an African American girl and a strawberry blonde haired boy.

I saw max burning all her fire could reach (she can control the elements). I roared again as one eraser tried to sneak around me and tackled it to the ground.

Gassy POV

We were losing and badly the erasers had me and angel cornered. We were domed. Suddenly an earsplitting roar cut through the fight. An eraser who was advancing on us dropped as a lioness jumped over it and slashed its chest placing itself right in front of us making sure nothing got past to hurt us.

I scanned the area to see another lion guarding nudge and Iggy and a girl shooting fire out of her hands burning most of the remaining erasers. I looked back at the lioness guarding us was lying down all the erasers were dead. I looked at her quietly and said

"Thank you"

Max POV

I burned the last of the erasers. I turned and saw them the flock. I imedditly made fire surround me hoping they did not see me.

Lillie POV

"Thank you" the little blonde boy told me quietly. I felt so good to be able to help. I turned to max and saw she had surrounded herself in fire so we could not see her. I was confused.

"Max what are you doing?" I said but it came out as a bunch out as meows and growls.

"It's the flock. I'm blocking my mind so angel can't read it and I have the fire here so they won't see me." She replied in a worried voice. (Lion language of Corse) I nodded my head and said

"Open up a bit we want to talk to you alone" I said nodding to Leo.

She opened it up a little and Leo and I dashed in as she closed it up.

"Ok" I said still in lion language "so should we revile our self's or leave or Leo and I can revile ourselves and you stay here"

"I will if you go first" she said glaring at me I rolled my eyes and said alright.

Leo and I dashed back out and nodded. I took a step forward changing into myself and Leo did the same. They gasped.

"hey I'm Lillie and this is my twin Leo were from the school and have 2% lion and 2% bird" I said "now" I said turning "there I did it now get your butt out here now"

"Why you little… fine" max said letting the flames die and reviling herself. They gasped again they're mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouths or bugs will make a nest" I said laughing

"You should know so much about that considering you had that happen last month" Leo said laughing. I morphed and launched myself at him roaring and growling. I ended up just sitting on him while he struggled underneath me.

"Lillie get off of Leo you two are so immature" max said rolling her eyes

"I am not! Leo yes but not me!!" I said turning back

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy" max shot back

"Really! How come you never bring me anything" I said pouting sarcastically

Fang POV

We watched as one of them, Lillie I think, pouted sarcastically. Iggy cleared his throat.

"I hate to break up this little love fest but why did you save us"

"Well to be honest I did not know it was you if I did I would have kept flying" max said her voice filled with ice and she was glaring daggers at us.

"Now I have to go I have other things I would rather be doing then hanging around with traitors like you" she said unfolding her wings and taking off. Lillie and Leo sent me a glare that made me flinch unfolding they're golden wings they took off after her. I sighed.

"Ok all in favor of fallowing max say ay" I got chores of ayes

"Alright lets go get max back"


	2. AN sorry!

**Ok hey everybody I just want to make it clear on what powers what age blah blah blah. So here you go.**

**Max**

**Age: 16**

**Powers: control fire(I changed it), fly at super speed, breath under water, talk to animals.**

**Lillie**

**Age: 15**

**Powers: control the elements, change appearance, mimic voices.**

**Leo**

**Age: 15**

**Powers: manipulate metal, super speed.**

**Fang **

**Age: 16**

**Powers: can turn invisible, breath under water.**

**Iggy**

**Age: 16**

**Powers: feel colors, see white, making bombs.**

**Nudge**

**Age: 15**

**Powers: magnetic, can touch something and see flash backs of what happened**

**Gassy/the gasman**

**Age: 10**

**Powers: can mimic any sound, fart mushroom clouds**

**Angel**

**Age: 8**

**Powers: read/control minds, breath under water, talk to fish.**


	3. to join or not to join

**What's up people? Ok so here is the REAL chapter two.**

Lillie POV

"I can't believe them!!" I fumed as we flew away.

"Lillie its fine and don't worry I won't be going back to those traitors" max said

To tell you the truth I was relived I thought she would go back to them I remember the pain in her voice when she talked about them, the hurt in her eyes if we brought up a memory, her screams of sadness when she dreams about them.

I sighed and flew over to Leo.

"Leo I think we should make max talk to the flock at least hear them out. She loves them so much she wont admit it but I can tell."

"I know I'm just worried she will leave us"

" she wont its max she loves us"

He nodded.

"all right guys lets land here" max said angling downward. We followed and checked into a hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out of the hotel room stretching. I saw a flash of black. I turned and saw the flock looking at me with pleading eyes.

"please let us talk to her" fang told me

"and why should I do that?" I said putting as much venom in my voice as possible to my happiness they flinched.

"as a favor?" the afercan American said

"why would I do favors for traitors like you?" I said spitting at their feet.

"just let us talk to her, to exsplain"

"um let me think about it, uh NO!"I yelled stomping back into the room to see flyboys dragging max and Leo out the window.

oh no you don't!! I thought getting a ball of fire and throwing it at them screaming

"SAY ALO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!!!!!!" I burned them causing them to pause, then I went full out lion tackling them to the ground and ripping off their heads. After I was done with them I went back to myself murmuring

"I've always wanted to say that" that made everyone laugh.

When max finally recovered from laughing she shifted her gaze to the flock who had run in when I started screaming.

Her eyes narrowed

"what do you want?!"

"well I think they want to convense you to come back to them with open arms but if I know you that's not going to happen" Leo said glaring at the flock

"hell yeah!" I said stepping beside my brother. then I decided to have some fun an evil smile came across my face as I changed my hair so it was on fire flickering and sending sparks everywhere. They gasped and i chuckled under my breath.

"please just let us talk, hear us out" nudge said dropping to her knees begging.

I opened my mouth to answer but Max cut me off

"fine, what do you want" she said sitting down and motioning for us and the flock to sit down also. I went to lion form and asked her

"what are you doing?! I thought you hated them!" I asked

"I want to know why they kicked me out" she said shrugging.

"fine" I hissed lashing my tail back and forth in frustration.

Fang POV

I saw Lillie talking to Max but I had no idea what they were saying it was in a different language. I saw Lillie lash her tail in frustration. She morphed back glaring at us.

"ok talk" max said bringing her feet to her chest

**Ok so I need some ideas, I not sure where to go next, should she run away one more time or join the flock. review and I'll give you virtual Dr. M's cookies.**


	4. monster

Lillie POV

"Ok talk" max said bringing her feet to her chest.

"Wait" I said running out of the room and returning with popcorn, I sat next to Leo and nodded signaling them to continue and sharing the bowl with Leo. Max rolled her eyes and muttered something like kids!

"max were sorry, we relised we had made a big mistake about 3 minutes after you left, we have been searching for you ever since please, we can't survive without you and we need you. I'm not sure we could handle it if you left us again, were sorry max please forgive us!" fang said practically begging

"That's a little out of character" Leo said under his breath. I chuckled.

"Ok I'll think about it, I'm not saying yes but you can stay here tonight then I'll decide" max said lying down on the bed while the flock cheered and hugged her.

"Alright this is time for celebration" I said getting up and going down stairs for some drinks.

Once down stair I ordered some Pepsi's and the clerk talked me into buying a monster.

I took a sip of it and instantly felt good so I downed the whole bottle and wobbled up the stairs thinking, peanut butter smells so good, I like bumble bee's, I WANT TO GO TO DYSNY LAND!!

Max POV

Lille wobbled in to the room and screamed

"OOOOOOOOOOHKLAHIMA WHERE THE WIND COMS RACING DOWN THE PLAIN!!!!!!!!!!"

"Crap" Leo muttered as he grabbed an empty monster can out of lilies hand, he shake it,

"Max she drank an entire monster" he yelled looking at her.

"Lillie what happened" I said as calmly as I could

"ha ha well I was down (hiccup) stairs (hiccup) and the dude gave me the monster and I (hiccup) drank it' she dropped to the floor and started giggling manically as she sang Barbie world.

"Hey fangy, I'm gonna tell you a secret ok. MAX HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!!!!!!!" she dropped to the floor and resumed laughing. I was shocked I could feel my face heat up.

Lillie got up and started doing the robot singing

"la de da de da la la la la la CLONK' at this point Leo hit her over the head with a pan. I looked at him and said

"Thanks"

We are never giving Lillie and energy drinks again.


End file.
